


you're a shining star

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Godless Fusion, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Minor Violence, Old West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tags Vary By Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Kastle prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I've marked smutty prompts with a '*'.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts), [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> Title from 'Shining Star' by Earth Wind and Fire. <3

1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Pirates AU' for ozhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279638)

3.  '[Olympic Swimmer AU' for ozhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279650)

4.  ***** '[First time together' for ozhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279683)

5.  '[Pregnancy' for adwomantium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279698)

6.   ***** '[Biting; Frottage; Lingerie Kink' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279740)

7.  ***** '[I Feel a Sin Coming On' for awkwardnormalcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279791)

8.  '[Bad Moon Rising' for dhudixndjendicne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279830)

9.  '[Sober' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279851)

10.  ***** '[Seven Nation Army' for awkwardnormalcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279869)

11.  '[We Didn't Start the Fire' for tardisinmywardrobe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31279896)

12.  '[Karen is the Punisher AU' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280010)

13.  '[Tailgating' for ellerigby13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280034)

14.  '[Bonfire' for ellerigby13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280058)

15.  '[Stargazing' for ellerigby13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280073)

16.  '[Huddling for warmth' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280085)

17.  '[Dead Man Walking' for eller](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280136)[igby13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280136)

18.  '[Arranged marriage' for ellerigby13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/31280184)

19.  '[Apple Pie' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/33804102)

20.  '[Strawberries' for ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/34189616)

21.  '[See your breath' for ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622937/chapters/38139878)


	2. 'Pirates AU' for ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149002619179/frankkaren-pirates-au)

“PUT ME DOWN…YOU SCOUNDREL!” The blonde woman slung over his shoulder beat her fists at his back and kicked her legs to no avail.  

“Now…ma’am…this is for your own good…” Frank began.  

“MY OWN GOOD?!”  She landed a smack square on the back of his head that rattled his teeth and he nearly dropped her on the beach right then and there.  Let Fisk’s band of pirates do what they wanted with her.  

He grit his teeth and hoisted her up higher on his shoulder.  That weren’t a fate for anyone.  No matter how…stubborn and ornery they were.  

He plopped her in the row boat only to have to pluck her out of the water when she rolled out of it. Soaked to the skin and shivering, she finally quieted down enough for him to talk to her as he rowed towards his own ship.  His crew was a skeleton one at best, and they weren’t gonna take kindly to him bringing another worthless mouth to feed on board, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Fisk’s men would have chewed her up, spit her out and left her for dead.  And that was the nice way of puttin’ it.  She was the only woman in that fort.  She was lucky he found her first.  

“Now, ma’am…you’re gonna have to trust me here…”

“Karen…” she said quietly.

“What now?”  

“My name…it’s Karen…”

 


	3. 'Olympic Swimmers AU' for ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148864349919/frankkaren-olympic-swimmer-au)

“Are you jealous?” Karen asked, smirking as she pulled herself out of the pool.  The water dripped from her body as she removed her goggles.  Her practice was over, time to forfeit the pool to the men’s team.    

“Jealous of what?” Frank asked, taking his own from his bag and standing up.  He walked over to the pool, muscles rippling as he sat down on the edge of it. 

“Jealous that you aren’t EVER going to beat my time…”  Karen answered, grabbing a towel from the bench and peeling off her swim cap.  Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back.  

“You are aware that we’re technically on the same team, right? And you know…not competing with one another?   _Ma’am_?”

She shrugged. “But.  I still have the better time.  And stop calling me ma’am.”  

Frank grinned and slid down into the pool.  “We’ll see about that.”

Karen wasn’t sure if he was talking about his time or ‘ma’am’.   

 


	4. *'First time together' for ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157073239354/kastle-first-time-together)

Karen pressed his hands back onto the bed.  “Is this what you want?” she asked again, arching her eyebrow.  

Frank knew what she meant.  She meant did he want this with her right now?  Did he want sex?  Did he want to lose himself in her body and let her lose herself in his?  

The answer was yes.  

But he also wanted more of her holding him down.  Because that was hot as hell.  

 


	5. 'Pregnancy' for adawomantium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158172459174/frankkaren-pregnancy)

Frank had been dreading this for the entire time they were waiting for the results of the pregnancy test.  Karen was nervously bouncing her leg.  He was thinking about everything they’d done wrong.  

But when they went back into the bathroom to check, and Karen looked down at the stick and back up at him, her lips forming the word, “Negative”, he felt…disappointed.  His shoulders slumped and Karen herself looked a little down.  He knew it wasn’t the time.  That he and Karen might not ever have a time.  But, still.

Still, it was something to hold onto.  This feeling.  

 


	6. *'Biting; Frottage; Lingerie Kink' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160665314084/2-6-8-kastle)

Frank slid his hands up beneath her skirt, groaning at what he found there…

Karen was wearing the tiniest pair of lace panties.  They would have ripped easily if he just tugged them in the right direction.  

But he didn’t rip them, he pulled her down against his lap, rocking his hips up against her.  

She whimpered, her teeth scraping against his throat before she bit down.  

Tightening his grip, he felt her squirm against him, his erection poking her right between her legs, that thin scrap of lace was the only thing keeping her from grinding bare against it.  

“Frank,” she murmured, her thighs quaking as she found her release.  “Frank…god…”   

 


	7. *'I Feel a Sin Coming On' for awkwardnormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144017526219/i-feel-a-sin-coming-on-by-the-pistol-annies-for)
> 
> Song is 'I Feel a Sin Coming On' by the Pistol Annies.

Karen hadn’t really meant to touch him.  

Frank was a grown man. He could handle the cut on his forehead.

But damn her, she was a nurturer.

She dabbed at the cut gently, trying not to notice his eyes boring into hers.  Tried not to notice the hitch in his breath when her fingers grazed his skin.  Tried not to notice the overwhelming heat radiating off him.  The way his wet clothing stuck to his body.

Definitely ignoring the way her own was stuck fast to every dip and curve.  The drips of water hitting her hard wood floors erratically.

Jumping off the bridge had seemed like such a good idea at the time.  It was either that or die.  

But now…everything was just wet.  Waterlogged. Drippy.  

He seemed so warm.

Karen wasn’t sure when it changed.  This thing between them.  When things started getting…heated.  When he started looking at her like he wanted to devour her.  When she started wanting him to.  

He was the one who gave in first.  He grabbed her wrist, moving it to the side so he could close the distance between them, his lips pressing hard against hers and she choked out a sound that was almost a yelp when he stood up from the chair, his arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer.  They fit together like they were made for it.  

Undressing was difficult and slow going because they were like magnets, unable to stay apart for long.

Clothing fell with wet thumps around them as Frank backed her up towards her couch, not quite making it there as he laid her down in the middle of her area rug, tearing his lips from hers to wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed into her.  

He slid in easily, grunting loudly as he bottomed out.  

She moaned his name, rolling her hips encouragingly, moaning louder when he pulled back, thrusting forward again.

He held her gaze, like he couldn’t stand not to look at her or not to watch her reaction to everything he did.  Like he couldn’t believe she was there.  

She almost couldn’t believe it herself.  The way she couldn’t get enough of him.  She craved his touch, craved the feel of him inside her, stretching her.  

“Frank…” she whispered, reaching down to help herself along, fingers rolling her clit in tight circles.  

He tore his gaze away from her eyes to watch her hand, thrusting his hips in time to her rhythm.  

It wasn’t long before she clenched him tightly, her orgasm hitting her like a Mack truck. His thrusting became shallow and erratic before he pulled out, gripping himself and pumping his release all over her stomach.  

His breath was heavy, and he mumbled out an apology, turning to grab his boxers, still soaking wet in a heap on the edge of the rug.  He wiped them awkwardly over her belly.  

She reached for him, pulling him down for another kiss. He chuckled into her mouth, pulling back. “I…I’m glad we did that.”

“Me too.”  

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the couch, though…”  

 


	8. 'Bad Moon Rising' for dhudixndjendicne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143768336744/bad-moon-rising-kastle)
> 
> Song is 'Bad Moon Rising'- Cover by Mourning Ritual Ft. Peter Dreimanis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and attempted assault. Mentions of attempted sexual assault.

Frank cursed under his breath as he stalked into the warehouse.  He’d specifically warned her not to come out here.  He needed to learn not to forbid Karen Page from doing anything. She was gonna do whatever she damn well pleased, but especially if it was forbidden.  

The place was quiet when he walked in, not a good sign.  Either they knew he was coming and split, or they were lying in wait for him.  

As it turned out, it was neither.  

They were just preoccupied with something else.  

That something else was Karen, hands still bound, kicking her way through a throng of men.  

Frank took a deep breath and walked right into the thrall.  He reached through bodies, yanking men this way and that, throwing them against walls and shelves until he got to her.  Gathered her in his arms.  

Her face was bruised and she was shaking, but she was okay.  Physically okay.  He’d deal with the rest of it when they were safe.  

He pulled out a knife, sticking it into one of her attackers before slicing through the tape on her wrists.

He pressed a gun into her hands, looking at her pointedly until she raised it.  Her chin quivered, but her hand was steady.  

He got her out of the warehouse and into the car, leaving a trail of scummy human traffickers in their wake.  

They were nearly a half hour out before he spoke.  He looked over at her in the passenger seat, her arms wrapped around her knees, blood on her face and hands.  

“What happened?”

She told him, her eyes on the fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror the whole time.  

No, they hadn’t raped her. They wanted to.  But they hadn’t.  

Yes, they’d hurt her. Wrenched her arm and hit her face. Threw her on the ground.  

His hands tightened on the steering wheel.  

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.  

“For what?”

“For not listening to you.”

He sighed, “Fuck, Karen. I’m not mad and you’re not sorry.”  

“But I–”  

“You’re not sorry. Got no reason to be. I found ya.”

She let her breath in a huff.  

“You apologize too much.  They’re the ones who’re sorry. You ain’t at fault.”  

“I was somewhere I didn’t need to be.”  

“So?  You had just as much a right to be there as they did.”  

“But you told me not to…”  

“I ain’t your boss, ma'am.”  

She bit her lip. “It was stupid of me to go there.”  

He nodded. “Yep.”

“Thanks for saving me.”  

“Yep.”  

“Is that all you’re gonna say now?”  

“Yep…”  

 


	9. 'Sober' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143716422514/hi-how-do-you-like-sober-by-pink-for-frank-and)
> 
> Song is 'Sober' by P!nk.

Karen sometimes wondered when she was alone, simply because she rarely had time to think when they were together, she wondered if they’d work in a normal situation.  

If she and Frank could ever have the white picket fence life.  Somehow, somewhere, if he could get his head on straight and drop the vigilante thing.  

Maybe under an assumed name…

She knew kids were probably out of the question.  Even if he wasn’t the Punisher.  A marriage too.  Not that they’d ever discussed either of those things.  

There wasn’t much talking going on when they were alone together.  Just to put it mildly.

 _No,_ she thought, as the water rushed down her face, her showerhead pulsing almost too hot as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.   _No, we can’t have a normal relationship._   

They were always…pulsing…too hot, like the shower.  Running off pure adrenaline and too much coffee.  They had too much energy, had to work it off.  

Karen had to admit though. It was without a doubt the best sex she’d ever had.  Sweaty, raw…just enough pain to enhance the pleasure.  He might handle her with kid gloves most of the time, but once the door closed behind them, once the gloves came off with the rest of his clothes…He KNEW her.  Knew what she liked, knew what would set her off quickly, and what would keep her hanging as long as he pleased.  

He was rough, but he knew her limits, never left a mark on her.  Aside from a stray hickey now and then.  

She smoothed her hair over one shoulder, letting her fingers caress the spot where he’d last given her one. Sucking on her neck too hard when he held her close…letting his teeth join in for the last few seconds. Licking over the spot afterwards, pressing soft kisses and whispered apologies there.  To her skin, but also to her.  

Karen…she didn’t mind a mark or two.  Love bites, she called them.  And he’d blush and look away, scratching his neck and not commenting on her use of the word love.  

No…it wasn’t something they’d ever have, she guessed.  

And that thought made her sad.  Just a little sad.  Because…she’d honestly thought something like that was in her future.  But…ever since Matt had…let her down and Frank had so brilliantly been there…

Yes. She wanted to be with Frank.  And while she didn’t necessarily want to be his…adrenaline fix, here she was.  In too deep for second thoughts.  She needed what he was giving her.  It was too late to look back now.    

 


	10. *'Seven Nation Army' for awkwardnormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143645965949/seven-nation-army-by-the-white-stripes-for-frank)
> 
> Song is 'Seven Nation Army' by the White Stripes

The feel of her skin under his fingertips was an ingrained memory.  He couldn’t forget it.  He was doomed to replay it on an endless loop for all eternity.  

The way his name sounded when she moaned it.  The way she tasted.  Her mouth. Her breasts.  Her pussy.  

The gentle roll of her clit under his tongue that made her thighs quiver around his head.  The tug of her hands in his hair when she couldn’t take it anymore.  

Frank took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.  He wiped his sweaty hands on his legs and tried to ignore the ache in his gut.  The ache that called out for her.  For Karen.

Because he hadn’t gotten enough.  

She was like a drug and this was dangerous.  More dangerous.  For her. She didn’t deserve the mess that was him.  

Never mind that she was nothing like he’d expected her to be.  No, she was better.  Taking charge and rolling him on his back like she had no idea the power of the man between her thighs.  

Sinking down onto him and not the other way around.  She had been completely in control the whole time.  That in and of itself was surprising.  Even more surprising was how much he liked it.  

How much he liked being told how to lay, where to put his hands, his lips…

The burning ache between his legs was almost too much to ignore.  

The sight of her astride him.  His cock buried deep inside her as she rode him for all he was worth.  Her head thrown back, blonde hair cascading down her back as sweat dripped down the valley between her breasts.  

When he came it wasn’t so much something he’d planned, an afterthought after she was satisfied.  It was more of a survival instinct.  Because she hadn’t let him finish.  Not until she was.  

And he took the first chance he had to empty himself inside her.  Her hooded eyes drinking him in as she licked her lips, rocking gently against his twitching erection, purposefully squeezing around it. 

Her teeth closed around her bottom lip, biting down hard enough to leave marks as she slowly rose off him.  

God.  He could say he didn’t recognize her.  But he did.  That look in her eyes.  That was something he’d seen since the first day.  Never in this context, of course.  No. That was Karen.  He’d just never noticed before.  And now…all he could do was notice.

The sound of his footsteps clued him in on what was happening.  

He’d abandoned the shack in the woods.  

He had to go back to her. He needed her.  

His fist pounded on her door.  

“Frank?” she whispered, before pulling him inside.  "Did you need something?“ 

He panted, licking his lips before closing the distance between them. Devouring her mouth and daring her to take control again.  He felt her teeth clamp down on his bottom lip and he grunted softly into her mouth. She released him, raising her eyebrows questioningly, so he answered her.    

“Yes, ma'am.”

 


	11. 'We Didn't Start the Fire' for tardisinmywardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143459685084/for-the-karenfrank-castle-song-prompts-how-about)
> 
> Song is "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope I did alright here. I was trying to get Frank to draw some parallels between himself and Karen. I’m not sure if I ever got to the ship part, but…I got some of Frank’s disjointed mental process. And a definite attraction. He’s just so damaged…*sobs*

_“Her.  I need to talk to her alone.”_

Frank recognized her. Of course he did.  But he saw something there in her eyes. It briefly registered on his battered mind before the panic of where she’d gotten the photo set in.  

She’d been in his home…his family’s home…

But she believed him.

They were blue. Her eyes. Blue like the sky.  

But there was something else there.  Something…darker.  Something that he recognized.  

Sure, if you just looked at her, you’d mistake it.  With her pale skin and blonde hair…you’d think she was surely a creature of the light. She’d never crawl around in the basement of the world.  Never.

Except.  There it was again.  

Something she was trying desperately to hide.  But he could tell.  Because he had it too.  He just wasn’t trying to hide it.  

She had a dark side to her. A part of her that crept in the shadows like the monster he was.  Like the monsters his kids had been scared of.  

She was like him.  He could trust her.

Nelson of Nelson & Murdock was flipping his shit, telling him “No, no, absolutely not.”

“I’ll do it…” she said.  

* * *

She believed him.  

There was a lot of other stuff, but the main point was, she believed him.  Not that bullshit police report.  Him.  

“You were never in any danger…” he assured her.  

Of course she wasn’t. And she never would be if he had anything to say about it.  Not much he could do from this bed, but…

“Point is…you were safe.  I just want you to know that.”  His throat was raw.  Sore. Scratchy.  But he wanted her to know.  He’d never hurt her.  She’d been hurt before.  He could tell and he’d never…he’d never.

She’d just been with that Grotto guy was all.  

She was mad. Annoyed.  

Of course she didn’t want to hear the bad things about Grotto.  Of course not.  He wondered briefly if she’d fucked him.  But he dismissed it immediately.  She was more likely to be fucking Murdock.  Daredevil. He felt like sneering, but his face fucking hurt, so he didn’t.  

He didn’t know why he snapped back at her.  Why he told her that. About Grotto shooting the old lady.  

But he did tell her and she…she looked surprised, but not…scandalized.

He just wanted her to stay. Just her.  Not Murdock.  Not Nelson. Just…Karen. Karen Page.  

“Why did you ask ME to stay?” she asked, throwing her hands in the air.  

The jumps, the skips in his memory.  He wanted to fill them in.  She was the only one who could do it.  The only one. And he wasn’t sure if that was what his sudden infatuation was all about.  

Or if it was that look in her eyes.  

Or if it was the heels and the tight skirt.  

Maybe a little of all three.

He stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head.  

“I dunno.”  

 


	12. 'Karen is the Punisher AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164794527606/roles-reversed)

Frank cocked the gun.  “Hands on your head!”  

“Calm down…” she said, her voice low, but unthreatening.  “I didn’t do it…”  Her hands went slowly up in the air before resting on the back of her head.  “I didn’t kill Reyes.”

“You expect me to believe that, Karen?”  

If he was going to continue speaking, it was cut off by the distinct sound of gunshots outside.  

“GET DOWN!”  Karen jumped for Frank, pushing him down to the ground as guns rapid-fired around them.  “Now do you believe me?”

 


	13. 'Tailgating' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165956468694/a-chance-meeting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Powers AU

Karen wasn’t one for tailgating.  She didn’t really get the point.  It would likely be cheaper just to eat at home.  But, she brought the case of beer as requested and meandered uncomfortably between trucks looking for her friends.  

She found Foggy and Marci behind a big black truck, holding plates with half-eaten burgers on them.  

“Finally…” she hoisted the case of beer up and into Foggy’s arms.  "I was about to give up and go home…"  

“Karen, you should meet Frank…” Marci said quickly.  

Karen turned, looking up into the dark eyes of, arguably, a very gorgeous man. His short hair and straight stance screamed military, as did the bumper stickers on the back of his truck.  "Are you Frank?“  

He nodded once, a small smile forming.  "Ma'am.”  

“Hello, Frank.  I’m Karen.” 

 


	14. 'Bonfire' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165992884859/pairing-frank-castlekaren-page-for)

Karen thrilled a little when Frank reached for her hand.  

The fire was warm.  Hot on her front and leaving her back cold.  

But his hand in hers made it just a little bit more bearable.  

“You okay?” he asked, his dark eyes searching hers already for the answer as if he knew she wouldn’t be truthful in her vocalized response.  

“No…” she replied, determined to prove him wrong in that at least.  “But I will be.”  

“Good,” he replied, his thumb absently dragging across the back of her hand.  “That’s good.”  

 


	15. 'Stargazing' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165993724494/under-the-stars)

When Karen woke up, it was night.  The sky was dark over them, glittering with hundreds of stars.  The air was chilly, but the fire was still smoldering, and the sleeping bag was warm.  

She expected Frank to be asleep beside her, but he wasn’t.  His hand closed around hers and brought her hand up in front of them.  He used her pointer finger to trace the little and big dippers before dropping it back down between them.  

The next morning, she almost thought it had been a dream, but there was a sparkle in Frank’s eyes that hadn’t been there before.  

It was no dream.  Dreams didn’t feel that real.  

 


	16. 'Huddling for warmth' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168378194619/stuck-in-a-car-during-a-blizzard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a car during a blizzard

“Dammit…” Frank swore, leaning forward and peering out the window at the snowstorm raging around them. Traffic was at a standstill.  “That shit’s not letting up.”  

Karen sighed.  “Well.  If we aren’t moving, chances are, nobody else is either.” 

He huffed out a short sound, almost a laugh.  If you squinted.  “Small miracles…”  

She pulled her feet up into the seat with her.  “Starting to rethink my decision to wear a skirt to work today…”  

Frank didn’t waste a second. His arm was around her like it was second nature, his warmth seeping into her through his hoodie.  He was always so damn warm.  

“I have a blanket in the back…” she said, smirking a little.  

“Well, well, well… look at you.  All prepared.”  

She smiled.  “My mom taught me right.”  

“Damn straight.”

Neither of them made a move for the blanket.  Not yet.  They’d need it eventually, but right now, this was enough.  

 


	17. 'Dead Man Walking' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170279146569/dead-man-walking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Kind of a Godless AU. If you haven’t watched Godless, all you need to know is that it’s set in the Old West, there is a woman who lives on her own (kind of), and a criminal who shows up needing her help. 
> 
> I did do research on sterilization and whatnot. This is set around 1890 or so, therefore, I’m gonna go ahead and say it matches up. 
> 
> I’d like to continue this at some point. 
> 
> Rated T for injury and guns. Nothing gory, just canon typical violence.

Frank grimaced.  

That was the first thing he remembered doing.  

He was sure there were bound to be other things he’d done in his long life, but for whatever reason, all he could remember was this grimace and the pain that followed.  

It shot through him like the bullet that probably caused it in the first place, ripping him open and leaving him raw and panting on the floor of what looked like a damn barn.  His hand was gripping something.  Hay.  

Yep.  He was in a barn.  Dying in agony on the floor of a barn.  

He opened his eyes to blinding light and yelped again.  

“Shush…” a soft voice commanded.  "Shush you or I'mma finish the job.  I shot ya in the shoulder, you big baby…'course if it hadn’t been so dark, I wouldn’t have missed…"  Two cool hands brushed his hair out of his face.

The blinding light receded.  A lantern.  She’d simply moved it.

His eyes came into focus, locking on two deep blues that seemed intent on unlocking the inner depths of his soul.  And he’d let them too.  If only they could make the pain stop.  

She handed him something, a rag.  To clench between his teeth.  He did, biting down as she dug around in the wound on his shoulder.  

Grunting loudly through the worst of it, he thankfully heard something metallic clink into a bowl beside her.  

“There,” she said, reaching down at her side for something.  She uncorked a bottle and took a long swig, offering it to him.  

He spat out the rag and took it with his good hand.  It was bourbon.  Or something close.  He took a sip and then she poured some onto his shoulder, making him hiss in pain and stiffen out again.  

She clucked her tongue and began to sterilize a needle.  "I thought you outlaw types were tougher than this.“  

He raised his eyebrows, looking up into her face as she concentrated on patching him up.  "You know who I am?”  

“Frank Castle,” she replied.  "Sorry, but I found a letter in your effects.  Didn’t read it or nothing… but I figured I oughta know who’s camped out in my barn…" 

“You know who I am, and you didn’t shoot me dead on the spot?”  

She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.  "Nah.  And I expect you to remember that when you’re thinking about trying anything with me.  Remember how I dug this bullet outta your shoulder and patched you up…" She paused for a moment.  "Maybe don’t think about the digging part.  Just remember, I saved your shootin’ arm.“  

Frank chuckled.  "Do I get to know your name?  Or is that for house guests only?”  

She sniffed.  "Can you blame me for bringing you out here?“  

"Naw.  Not at all,” he replied.  "Not at all.“  

She was threading the needle when she looked into his eyes again.  "This might sting a little.”  

“Have you ever done it before?”  He glanced down at the wound on his shoulder. 

“Only on myself.  Hurts like the dickens.  Want some more of this?” she nudged the bottle of bourbon towards him.  

He took a deep breath and nodded, taking another burning swig of the whiskey before taking another for good measure.  "What’s your name?“  

"Karen,” she replied.  

“You live by yourself, Karen?”  

She set her jaw.  "Nope.  I gotta Winchester rifle that lives with me too.“  

"Good girl,” he said, grabbing the rag once more.  

 


	18. 'Arranged marriage' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169286551249/both-of-us-have-suffered-unfortunate-social)
> 
> Set in turn-of-the-century New York, 1900s-ish? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of us have suffered unfortunate social problems and this marriage is our only option

Karen sat stiffly in the carriage seat, keeping one eye on the dark road passing them by and the other on her new husband.  He was seated across from her and nervously wiping his hands on his trouser legs.  

As a former officer, Frank Castle had a rather decent living entailed to him.  It would come in handy, seeing as Karen had not a single red cent to her name.  

The carriage went over a bump. Her teeth rattled as she reached for something to hold onto, her hands coming up empty as she teetered forward on the seat.  Frank caught her before she fell, offering himself as a prop until she could get herself arranged in the seat once more.  

“Sorry about the bumps… haven’t gotten anyone to fill them in yet…”  

“It’s fine…” she said, her voice sounding weaker than she wanted it to.  

“No.  It’s not fine,” Frank muttered under his breath.  "Nothing about this is fine. I’m sorry you had to–“  

"Don't…” she cut him off, reaching for the door handle.  "I’m going to be sick.“  

He called to the coachman, who slowed them down to a crawl before stopping completely.  

Her stomach rolled as she opened the door to the carriage, retching all over the grass outside.  

His hand appeared on her back, rubbing in small, soothing circles until she was finished.  She would have been embarrassed, but she’d been nauseated all day, so she mostly felt relieved.  

"My apologies…” she said, before straightening up.  

“My wife–”  Frank said, pausing before correcting himself.  "My  _first_  wife had terrible morning sickness too… I can tell the driver to slow down if that’ll help.“  

Tears sprang to Karen’s eyes as she shook her head no.  "Nothing is going to help.”  

He reached out, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.  "At least you’re not ruined anymore.“  

She scoffed.  "I don’t know about that.  No one’s ever going to touch me again for as long as I live.  If that isn’t ruined, I don’t know what is.”  

He remained silent after that, helping her back into the carriage, which began moving again at a much gentler pace than before.

Frank sat back down, this time beside her, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off him.  "Listen, I don’t know why that fella of yours didn’t offer to make an honest woman of ya, or anything.  But just because he didn’t want you, doesn’t mean you’re ruined.“

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes as she nodded.  "Thank you, Frank.  That’s not why I’m ruined, though.  That’s just why I had to get married.”  

 


	19. 'Apple Pie' for anon

Karen placed the pie on the counter to cool, catching Frank’s eye from across the room.  "Don’t even think about it, it’s still bubbling.“

He raised his eyebrows, clearly weighing the merits of a burnt mouth and coming to the conclusion that she was right.  "Fine.”

“You’ll get some tonight,” she said off-handedly. “I made it for David and Sarah.”

“Is it kosher? Because if it’s not kosher, I could just take it off your hands… they wouldn’t ever have to know about your mistake, Karen.”

She rolled her eyes. “Frank.”

He shot her a look that was clearly a pout, but she didn’t call him out on it.  Mostly because it was adorable.  And a little because she was thrilled he wanted the pie.

She turned around to dump the pile of apple peels into the garbage, but stopped afterwards when he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close enough that she could feel his breath ruffling her hair.

His lips pressed softly to her jaw before he spoke. “What else do I get tonight?”

“What  _else_?” she asked, grinning coyly.

“You said I’d get  _some_  tonight. You didn’t specify what ‘some’ was.”

“I think you  _know_ , or you wouldn’t be over here sniffing around,” she teased.

“Still…” he murmured against her skin, “Enlighten me…”

She spun in his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his nose.  "Something like that.“

He made a sound akin to a growl and hauled her up on his front, his mouth connecting with hers briefly before placing her on top of the kitchen counter, a different one than where the pie was cooling, thankfully. “Or like this?” he asked.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “This works.”

“Well, we haven’t tried  _this_  specifically, but I’ve got high hopes,” Frank replied.

 


	20. 'Strawberries' for ellerigby13

Frank wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her closer until she was flush against him.  Karen’s hands gripped his t-shirt so hard he heard seams pop.  

She tasted like the strawberries she’d been eating. The knife was still there on the stained cutting board.  The bowl of sliced berries nearby.

He brought his hand up into her hair to hold her still, so he could taste her like he’d been wanting to for such a long time.

She made a sound in the back of her throat, and one hand slid up his chest and around to the back of his neck.  

He broke off the kiss with a gasp. Her hand was still gripping his t-shirt.  "I just wanted to know if you wanted some strawberries,“ she murmured.

He nodded. "I did… but I wanted you more…”  

Karen smiled.  "That’s fine, Frank… I’d rather kiss you than share my strawberries.“

Laughing, he pulled her close, reaching around behind her to nick one from the bowl. She pulled him back down for another kiss.

 


	21. 'See your breath' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

Karen tugged the blanket more tightly around her shoulders, her breath coming out in ragged white puffs that dissipated into the cold night sky.

Frank knew it was useless to ask her why she was here.

Just like it was useless for her to ask why  _he_  was.

So he didn’t ask. He didn’t even speak. He just scooted closer to her, tilting his head until it brushed against her soft blonde hair. Until her ragged white puffs of expelled air mixed with his and he didn’t feel so cold.

 


	22. 'Ginger Snap' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Karen rolled over, pressing her nose against Frank’s. He was still asleep and his breath ruffled her hair.  She’d almost forgotten he was there. That he’d spent the night in lieu of leaving.

That it was freezing outside and instead of trying to keep warm in fuzzy socks and layers of blankets, she had a man to cozy up to.  At least until he decided to leave.

She sighed and nuzzled his nose with hers.

“Quit that,” he said softly, his mouth quirking upwards. “M’ tryin’ to sleep.”

“No you’re not,” she countered, leaning forward for a quick kiss. “You’re trying to decide when you can sneak out.”

His eyes popped open at that. “Just for that, I’m gonna stay all day. You’re gonna be sick of me.”

“Are the doors frozen shut on your car?” she asked.

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m staying. They’d thaw out in a few hours.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, starting to roll away from him. He caught her and pulled her back flush against his front.

“Good norming,” he murmured, his voice low and rumbling.

“Same to you,” she replied, sighing as she leaned back into his embrace.

 


End file.
